There is a little Heaven even in Hell
by oddly peculiar
Summary: --Black Hawk Down-- this is about a young feild doctor called tori,or 'doc' who is in love with Hoot, but it seems that there may be someone else who fancies the doc. Hootoc slight eversmannoc
1. Chapter 1

**hey so I'm kinda writing this story about hoot form Black Hawk Down but i probably wont continue it unless someone reads and reviews it hehe. constructiv criticism is good but if your going to flame me thenn bugger off ^_^**

* * *

Tori's POV

October 2 1993

It was a normal somewhat boring day at the Mogadishu base. Well as boring as a military base can possibly be. I was going around checking on all of the rangers that were in the medical ward. There injuries weren't that very bad, they ranged from sun stroke, dehydration to various wounds they had gotten training, fooling around or on missions.

I guess I should tell you something about myself, like why I'm in the American military base, in the little medic tent in the 'Mog' as we call it. My name is Tori Winchester. Yes like the rifle. I am the head doctor here at the America military base that was set up on the Mogadishu airport. So now your probably wondering why I'm out here. Well what I really wanted, was to be a Delta Force operator, but the military didn't want me to do that so I became one of the best field doctors in America so they would have no choice but to let me go out and help the men defending my country. The thing about being a Field medic though is, i have to go out with the men to treat them. Not exactly Delta, but I'm pretty close.

"Hey Doc!" called one of my best friend at the base, sergeant Sanderson. He was also the man who introduced me to my boyfriend. not many people know that im involved with someone though. only my best friends on the base, Sanderson, Gordon, Shughart, Mike Durrant and Wolcott, and his crew. They haven't told anyone, which im increadably thankfull for. It's funny how you can find a bit of heaven every where, evenin thos hell. I turrned arround and gave him a slight smile before i continued checking the rangers wound. It wasn't very bad, jsut a cut that got infected and gave him a fever. he would be fine in a few days. I turned around as he continued talking. "You want to come out with us to pick up your lover?" he asked quiet enough for only me to hear.

I turned around and hit him in the arm while saying. "Yeah alright give me a sec." i said concentrating on putting some more medicine on the mans cut and then re-wrapping it in bandages.

"That's fine. I came ½ hour early so you can wrap up all your medic... things and find an excuse to come with us." He said smartly. I started laughing but it was cut short when one of the nurses, Sahara called me over.

"What's up?" I asked

"Hey Doc I was wondering if there was anything that you need me to do because I'm not really doing anything." She asked timidly.

I suddenly smiled as I remembered a certain sergeant hadn't had the second dose of immunizations. it was compulsory for all Rangers and Deltas.

"Actually there is. Could you please find Sergeant Mathew Eversmann and make sure he gets his shot he's 3 weeks overdue for it?"

"Of course, um do you know where I could find him?"

Sanderson butted in saying that he had probably gotten back from a mission and was probably reporting how the mission went.

"After he does that he and the rest of the chalk he's with will most likely head down to the shooting range." I added after a moments thought.

"Ok ill make sure he gets it" she said, her voice sounding a little strange.

"Are you alright darlin' your bright red… oh never mind I see, you have a crush on Eversmann." I teased. "I don't blame you hunny, he's not to bad looking, and he's got a great ass" adding the last part as an after thought. Sahara went an even brighter red once I had said it.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked horrified.

"No, well only to me, but then again you are my best girl friend here, so I have noticed it" I answered, a wide smile on my face.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Eversmann has a nice but?" asked Sanderson.

"From last time he had to get his shots, took forever to get him to do it, bloody pain it was." I stated. Sanderson and I started laughing.

"Anyway, seriously darlin' you will be fine. I know this may seem a little unfair of me to ask, but he needs his shot, and as of now you are the only nurse who is not on break or currently doing something" I said soothingly. She smiled still slightly red at the thought of Eversmann's bottom and the fact that I had figured out her secret.

"Thats allright Doc, i understand, i don't mind." She

Once I had that sorted I went around getting powders and gels mixing them into a large water bottle and grabbing a few tablets.

"What is that for?" Sanderson asked.

"Well knowing Hoot, as I do, he probably hasn't eaten for a few days and probably hasn't drunken enough water. And if he has he would have sweated it all out. So this is all the nutrients his body has been missing." I said as I mixed the last few ingredients into the drink. "Ok I'm ready."

Sanderson smiled leading me out to where the other Deltas were that were going out as well. As we got there Garry Gordon held out my kit for me. All the other deltas were ready and were waiting for me and Sanderson. I quickly through on my gear and grabbed my gun. Once I had that on we all ran out to the air strip to board the Black Hawk.

As we were boarding the helicopter we heard Cliff being his usual self and making a joke.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Cliff 'Elvis' Wolcott I'll be your pilot for this afternoon. Federal regulations designate this is a non-smoking Black Hawk Helicopter. Those in Mogadishu frequent flier program will be earning 100 free credits. And as always the air sickness bags are in the seat back in front of you"

We all looked at each other and started lightly laughing.

"Nice Elvis." I said smiling.

He grinned brilliantly at me as his co-pilot said, "number one indicators are good, Cliff. Put her in two."

"You got it" he replied.

And we were off. The Black Hawk gracefully left the ground and we all settled in for the flight.

It was very quiet, the only things I could hear were the propellers rotating. We were all enjoying the view. It was all relatively quiet until a voice came over the headsets.

"61, this is 62. Go to UHF secure. I've got some bad news" I smiled knowing that the voice belonged to my good friend Mike Durant, who I went running with every morning.

"'Limo' is a word, Durant. I don't want to hear about it." Cliff replied instantly.

"It's not a word. It's an abbreviation of a word"

"Limo is a word in common usage. That is the key phrase in scrabble, my good friend. Common usage."

"No. if it's not in the dictionary it doesn't count." Mike said trying to reason with Cliff.

"It doesn't have to be in the dictionary!" he argued back

"It does have to be in the dictionary! Listen when we get back to base, it's coming off the board."

"You touch my limo and I'll spank you, Nightstalker."

"Yeah promises."

"Come on now boys play nicely." I intervened laughing. The other deltas just laughed along with me while Cliff just shot me a sheepish look.

Finally after a little while longer flying in silence we could see Hoot standing on top of a sand dune with his mountain bike next to him, 'wow' I thought, 'he looks do damn hot standing there.' I could feel my heart start to beat rapidly at the sight of him.

"Doc!" called out Sanderson.

"Wha?" I said as I broke out of the trance like state Hoot had put me in.

"Making sure if you were still with us." He said smirking.

I just shot him a glare as Hoot got into the Black Hawk.

"Nice man, very smooth." He said to Gordon

"Single shot to the engine block." He said with pride.

"Shit that's a shame. That was a nice jeep." He said while picking up his own gun.

Sanderson and I just smiled at his antics.

"Hey Doc" Hoot said smoothly when he saw me.

I just rolled my eyes, thankfully everyone on the Black Hawk knew of our relationship, otherwise i would have been in trouble. I forcefully captured his lips with my own. He instantly responded, kissing me back with just as much passion. He gladly opened his mouth as I started to force my tongue into his mouth.

As soon as his mouth was open and I slid my tongue in. after barely a second I withdrew my mouth from his and smirked. Hoot suddenly got a strange expression on his face as he stuck out is tongue and found that there was four tablets of in.

"Swallow them with this." I said thrusting the drink I had made for him, at him.

"God dang, I love the new method of handing out pills, but it had better be a limited time only deal." He said smirking.

"It's only for you babe." I said laughing.

During our entire encounter Sanderson and the other Deltas were laughing. Glad that our relationship was still rather secret.

"Nice Doc." Sanderson said still laughing lightly.

I smiled as Hoot started looking over his gun. Honestly men and their guns.

* * *

Sahara's POV

"Ok girl you can do this just go up to him and make sure he gets his shot." she said, speaking quietly to herself as she drove down to the shooting range. Trying to compose herself. Tori said only she knew of her crush, and well now that Delta as well, he looked trustworthy though.

As she got there she saw sergeant Eversmann talking to another man with a boy who looked about 12 behind him. she knew he wasn't 12, but he looked so young! As she got closer she heard them talking,

"Sergeant Eversmann" the man who drove the boy yelled out. She realised it was Grimes

"Yeah?" Eversmann questioned.

"Private first class Blackburn. Reporting for duty." the boy said. Adding the last part after a pause.

"Not to me your not. You're reporting to Lt. Beales. He should be around her somewhere." Eversmann said gesturing to the shooting range.

"Can I leave him with you?" Grimes said hopefully.

"Yeah, go ahead. You brought your weapon?" he said Grimes left the two and got back in his jeep. Giving a short nod of acknowledgement in her direction, as he went past.

"Yes, sir. Want me to shoot? I'm rested" Blackburn said eagerly.

"When did you get in?"

"Just now, sergeant?"

She decided she should go now and talk to Eversmann, so she slowly walked up to the two of them.

"Sergeant Eversmann" she said in an almost normal voice, only the slightest of squeaks.

"Oh, um, Sahara, right?"

Sahara's heart almost stopped as she heard him say her name. Of course she didn't show that, managed to keep her friendly smile in place.

"Yes." she said clearing my throat.

"How can I help you nurse Sahara?" he asked kindly, making her heart flutter.

"Um, doctor Winchester sent me out to retrieve you so you can get your second dose of shots. You're overdue by three weeks." Sahara said finally finding my confidence. But her stomach dropped to my feet as she saw his eyes brighten at the mention of the doc's name and then dim when he heard the word shot.

"Um, well, I'm a bit busy at the moment. But I should be able to swing by the medic tent in about 3 hours." he said.

"Well, um I'm supposed to take you there now, but, if you do come round then that should be fine." she said uneasily.

"Great I'll see you then." He said turning around signaling Blackburn who had been listening intently to our conversation to follow him. she gave him a smile and turned to go back to the medic tent.

* * *

Tori's (Doctor Winchesters) POV

As we got back to the base I jumped out of the black hawk and watched the boys take the warthog they killed to the section of the base that was used for preparing food. As I was nearing the medic tent to check that Sahara had given Eversmann his shot. I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a sort of alleyway like thing. Wrenching me from my thoughts of Eversmann and big needles to come face to face with Hoot.

I was going to complain about being pulled into some randomy ally but he forcefully kissed me taking my breath away, and making my legs go weak. I started kissing back just as forcefully as he pushed me back up against the wall. My hands immediately went up to his face. Rubbing my hands over his stubble and then tangling then in his hair. He groaned loudly in pleasure and moved his hands from my face down my back to my hips. He roughly gripped them pulling them hard against his body.

We stayed like that kissing ferociously running our hands over each other until we had to part for air.

"Hoot," I groaned "I have to go to the medic tent." I said while he started kissing my neck.

"I know, but can't a guy kiss his girl?"

I laughed and shook my head as I untangled myself from his body and backed up a few steps.

"Not now babe, I have to get to the medic tent. I left half way through my shift to get you, and imagine what would happen if we got caught" I replied.

"Hmm, fine, and we wouldn't get caught. No one can see us from here, that's why i pulled you in here." He said, pulling me in for another mind blowing kiss.

I pulled away laughing. "Good bye!"

"Bye sexy." He said jokingly. I laughed and turned around walking out of the ally, swinging my hips as I walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Black Hawk Down and i am not making any profit from this. If i owned Black Hawk Down do you think i would be here? No.**

**OK so against my better judgement i wrote another chapter. hopefully if people start reading it then i will write more and my writing will improve ^_^**

**i have to send a MASSIVE thank you and shout out to Lamminator because with out her my story would be shite, which it probs still is but i feel better with her helping me so THANK YOU LAMMINATOR!!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!**

* * *

As I reached the medic ward I saw some of the soldiers who where _supposed_ to be in bed walking around. I coughed loudly and glared at one of the men who I had given stitches to that morning, and told specifically not to get out of bed until I said he could. Each man froze as they saw me. There was a long pause until I decided to say something.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." I said calmly. I smiled taking the rangers off guard and said "Since all of us did something wrong today, I wont hold a grudge if you don't tell anyone I left my post today." The rangers sighed in relief and laughed as they got back into their respective beds promising not to tell.

I walked out of the room lowly chucking to myself as I went of to find nurse Sahara. I found her in the small back room where most of the supplies where stored. "So Sahara how did it go?" I asked cheerily.

"O-oh D-doctor Winchester, um I tried to give him the shot but he said he was busy and then he said he would come around to the medic tent after his chalk was finished at the shooting range and that was 4 hours ago and I'm really sorry please don't be angry with me." She said speaking very fast and with all one breath.

"Whoa, hey, hey slow down there darlin'. I'm not mad at you don't worry. I would have been incredibly surprised if you had actually managed to give him the shot. Eversmann hates shots" I said laughing.

"Oh thank goodness I was so worried you would be mad at me." She said relieved.

"Don't worry I don't get mad that easily." I said happily.

"Wait, if you said he hates shots and it would be amazing if I managed to give it to him, why did you send me out?" she asked curiously.

"I did it to see if he remembered what happened last time he didn't get the shot when he was supposed to. Obviously he doesn't" I said smirking evilly.

"What happened last time?"

"Let's just say I wasn't very nice about administering it." I replied, smiling at the memory

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well since he has been skipping out on the shot for three weeks now, he is going to have to deal with me again, and I'm not in the most charitable mood tonight." I laughed, Sahara joining in as well.

"So when are you going to do it?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, I think I'll wait until after dinner, I'll give it to him and teach the other rangers a lesson as well." I replied slowly coming up with a plan. "Now, you should head out, you've been working long past your shift." I exclaimed.

"Thank you Doctor, I think I will do that" she smiled

"No problem, now call me Tori for heavens sake!" I smiled "Go clean up and come join me and my friends for dinner." I said kindly.

"I would love to Tori." She said after a few seconds of stunned silence. I never really asked anyone to join me and my friends; Sahara usually ate dinner with the other nurses. While i ate with the Deltas.

I smiled and walked out going to check on all of my disobedient patients to make sure their stitches hadn't been strained or bandages come loose. I made my way around laughing and joking with all the soldiers until it was nearly time for dinner.

I left the men and walked to the female barracks and got changed into some clean standard issue military pants, combat boots and a gray wife beater shirt, and went to get Sahara.

"Sahara!" I called, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she replied.

When she came over we walled over to the hanger that was being used as the mess hall and got in the line. We were quite early so their where not that many there, though we could see them walking over.

Suddenly a pair of large hands covered my eyes obstructing my view.

"Guess who." A man laughed into my ear.

"Hello Sanderson." I replied laughing.

"Damn it! I can't seem to get you anymore" he said exasperated.

"Three reasons for that, one, only Deltas would have the balls enough to go and do something like that to me, two your voice is a dead give away and three, I'm a ninja." I said, saying the last reason completely serious.

Sanderson simply laughed and Sahara smiled lightly watching our little interaction.

I looked over the sea of people and saw Hoot obviously ignoring the line and grabbing some food. I pointed it out to Sanderson and we laughed again while going to grab some food for ourselves. Suddenly Captain Steele came up to Sanderson and started talking to him.

"What is this, Sergeant? Another taxpayer-funded Delta Safari?" he asked slightly annoyed and exasperated.

"Not if General Garrison's asking." Sanderson replied.

"No, I'm asking."

"Have a nice meal Captain." He said, efficiently ending the conversation.

Sanderson then looked over to where Sahara and I were standing, we had gotten our meals and where trying not to laugh at what had happened. He smirked at us and continued getting his meal.

A little further down the line we heard someone call out annoyed, apparently someone had cut in, in front of him.

"Hey, man, there's a line." The guy said.

"I know." The cutter replied. I then realized it was none other than Hoot. I nudged Sahara and pointed.

"Well, this isn't the back of it." The guy tried again.

"Yeah, I know." Hoot said not caring.

Sahara and I started chuckling until we saw Captain Steele walk over to him.

"Sergeant. Sergeant!" he said twice trying to get Hoots attention.

By then Sanderson had come over to join us. He saw we were looking at something so he followed our gaze.

"What's going on here?" Steele asked calmly.

"Oh, just some aerial target practice sir. Didn't want to leave it behind." Hoot said, figuring he was talking about the dead Warthog.

"I'm talkin' about your weapon. Delta or no Delta that's a hot weapon. You know better then that. Safety should be on at all times on base." He said disapprovingly.

"Well, this is my safety, sir." Hoot replied, holding up his trigger finger and then walked away. Leaving a rather annoyed Captain behind him

Sahara, Sanderson and I all held back snickers as we watched the two. Then Sanderson, being the nice guy he was went up to Captain Steele and tried to explain his friend's actions.

"Let it go, sir. The guy hasn't eaten in a couple of days."

"You Delta boys are a bunch of undisciplined cowboys. Let me tell you something, sergeant. When we get on the five-yard line, you're gonna need my Rangers. So y'all better learn to be team players. Were done here." He said annoyed.

Sanderson looked at him coldly, then turned and walked over to us.

As he was coming over I remembered that guy that Hoot was talking to before.

"Hey, Sahara, do you remember that kid that was talking to Hoot before?"

"Yeah," she replied, turning towards me.

"Do you happen to know who he was; I haven't seen him around the base." I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I saw him today when I went to go get Sergeant Eversmann. His name is, um, wait, let me think, Blackburn! that's it, and I'm not sure of his rank."

"Hmm, interesting. Probably means he's in Beales chalk." I pondered.

"Hey isn't that the chalk your assigned to?" Sanderson asked.

"Yeah, me and Schmid are the medics for that chalk." I replied.

With that said we all walked over to where the Deltas where sitting. I saw Hoot siting across from Gordy and Randy. We walked over and I took a seat on one side of Hoot while Sanderson took the seat on the other side of him and Sahara took the seat between Griz and I. I formally introduced her to everyone and started eating. Throughout dinner we joked about what had happened just before and teased Hoot and Sanderson and laughed at each other until we had all finished.

* * *

After dinner all of the men returned to their barracks and I went down to pick up a certain needle with a certain someones name on it. Once I had that I made my way over to the Ranger Barracks. As I got there I saw Sergeant Dominick Pilla entertaining everyone with an impersonation of Captain Steele. I decided to stop and watch before I gave Eversmann his shot.

"Speak up. You say this is your safety? Well, this is my boot, son. And it will fit up your ass with the proper amount of force." He said doing little actions to go along with it.

"Is that a Jersey accent?" one of the guys asked Pilla.

"I'm trying to do this. Give me a break." He replied before starting up again. "Take those sunglasses off, soldier. If Delta wants to wear Oakley's, that's their business. I don't want to see them on you again. Hoo-ah."

Everyone laughed and a few said Hoo-ah back.

"Hey we are at the ten-yard line here, men. You understand? Can you count? One, two, ten. Okay? Where are my running backs?" he called.

"Hoo-ah!" the rangers called.

"Where are my running backs?" he called again

"Hoo-ah!" they called again louder, while I laughed.

"Hey, I didn't see you in church on Sunday, soldier. You had something more important to do? Not on Sunday you don't. Not anymore." Pilla said still impersonating Steele.

I was laughing along with everyone until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and immediately stopped laughing. Captain Steele had walked into the room. Unfortunately Pilla hadn't noticed yet, so he continued with his little performance.

"I will make you believe, you understand?"

When he saw everyone was looking around awkwardly he looked behind himself. There he saw a very unimpressed Captain Steele. Very quickly he removed his helmet and took of the safety pin of his eye brow and stood to attention.

"It's pretty funny, hoo-ah?" he asked.

There was a scattered replies of hoo-ah, while some men couldn't quite stop laughing.

"It was a good impression. I recognize myself. All right, carry on. Quick word, Specialist." He said to everyone, the last part only to Pilla.

They turned around and Captain Steele out Pilla into a head lock. Once their backs where turned to everyone Pilla chucked up the bird making everyone laugh again.

As he came back after his little chat with the Captain everyone cheered and patted him on the back for a great impersonation. As they did that I turned to Twombly.

"Hey there Twombly." I said still chucking lightly.

"Oh, hey Doc, can I help you with anything?" he asked curiously.

"Actually yes you can. Can you please tell me where I can find Sergeant Eversmann?"

"Yeah sure he is right over there." He said pointing to the area a little beyond the couches.

"Thank you Twombly." I smiled and started to make my way over towards him.

"Um Doc," he called after me.

"Yes?"

"What do you need him for?" he questioned.

"You'll see." Was all I said before I continued over to Eversmann.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone who bothers to read my story, i dont really know how it is going so could you please review it and tell me, i can't get better if ya don't =D**

* * *

Recap:

"Hey there Twombly, how are you." I said still chucking lightly.

"Oh, hey Doc, I'm good. Can I help you with anything?" he asked curiously.

"Actually yes you can. Can you please tell me where I can find Sergeant Eversmann?"

"Yeah sure he is right over there." He said pointing to the area a little beyond the couches.

"Thank you Twombly." I smiled and started to make my way over towards him.

"Um Doc," he called after me.

"Yes?"

"What do you need him for?" he questioned.

"You'll see." Was all I said before I continued over to Eversmann.

Start:

"Hello there Eversmann." I said slyly.

He jumped up at the sound of my voice and quickly spun around to face me with a startled look on his face.

"Um, um h-hi Doc" he stuttered out. "Can I help you?" he said after clearing his throat.

I smirked evilly, and got a malicious glint in my eyes. "Yes you can, now am I correct in saying that a certain Nurse came to visit you, saying that you had to report to the medic ward and get you injection?"

He gulped visibly and slowly nodded his head up and down. I smirked again the glint in my eyes getting stronger.

"And am I also correct in saying that you did not show up for said injection?" I said I'm a mock questioning voice.

He just nodded again slowly. Not liking where this conversation was going.

"Care to explain to me why you haven't gotten your injection yet, when the medic ward is hardly a long way away and I have sent out nurse Sahara to retrieve you for it?"

"Well, um, see," he stuttered trying to come up with an answer. The other Rangers around him chuckling lightly

"Hmm, I thought so." I said lowly. I shot the other Rangers an annoyed look. "I'm sorry to do this Eversmann, but you need that needle, so drop em."

"What! Here!?" he exclaimed a horrified expression crossing his face.

I smirked lightly. "Not all the way love, just enough for me to get the needle in."

I sighed at his reluctance and took a seat next to him. He looked at me shocked but I just smiled and put my hand on his back. In the blink of an eye I shoved him of the bed, pulled his pants down just enough and jabbed him with the needle and injected him with the immunization. I withdrew the needle and put a cotton ball over the slightly bleeding wound. I smiled slightly and slowly helped him to sitting position back on the bed. He was still shocked at how fast it all happened.

"What just happened?" Eversmann said in a slight daze.

I laughed loudly and smiled at him. "I gave you your needle; it wasn't that bad was it?"

He grimaced and rubbed his but slowly because I wasn't exactly gentle when I jabbed it into his but, very nice but, I have to say.

"Listen to this. If one skinny kills another skinny, his clan owes the dead guy's clan a hundred camels. _A hundred camels_" Lt. Beales unexpectedly said making me look away from Eversmann towards him.

"Camels. I wouldn't pay one camel." One ranger spoke up.

"Must be a lot of fucking camel debt." Put in another ranger. While he said this he was hacking at a piece of wood with his knife. "Is that really true, lieutenant?" he asked

"Well, ask Sergeant Eversmann. He likes the skinnies." Lt. Beales said slyly. Gesturing towards him with the book he was reading from.

"Sergeant Eversmann, you really like the skinnies?" the guy with the knife asked him.

"It's not that I like 'em or I don't like 'em. I respect them." He replied

"see, what you guys fail to realize… is sergeant Eversmann is a bit of an idealist. He believes in this mission to his very bones. Don't you sergeant?" said Kurth, looking straight at Eversmann smiling slightly. Beales got up and started walking around tapping the book he was holding on his teeth watching the proceedings with interest.

"Look these people; they have no jobs, no food, no education, no future. I just figure that - - I mean, we have two things we can do. We can either help or we can sit back and watch the country destroy itself on CNN. Right?" he said explaining his opinion. I looked at him amazed. He had just won over my complete respect, and he didn't even know it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I was trained to fight. You trained to fight, sergeant?" asked Kurth, looking directly at sergeant Eversmann.

"Well, I think I was trained to make a difference, Kurth" he replied cleverly making me smile and everyone else chuckle.

"Like the man said, he was an idealist." Beales said referring to Kurth's earlier claim about Eversmann, while gesturing towards him with his book smiling widely.

Eversmann smiled back while shaking something in his hand. I never saw what it was because suddenly a show on TV shattered the small silence that had fallen between us. Beales immediately jumped up excitedly and ran to the TV to turn the volume up.

"Wait. This is my favourite part." He said happily.

The TV obviously said something funny because it caused him to laugh loudly, as he was laughing he started coughing. I didn't think much of it at first but as soon as I heard Schmid shout out Beales name I knew something was wrong.

I jumped up as fast as I could from Eversmann's bed and ran around to where he was. Schmid was telling everyone to stay back while he held a seizing Beales. I immediately pushed forward through the surrounding rangers and dropped to Schmid's side.

"Wilkie, he's having a seizure. Put something in his mouth." I heard Schmid say.

I knew it was time to take control then. "No, do not put anything is his mouth! Everyone back the fuck away now! If you want to be helpful get this furniture away from him!" there was a flourish of movement as people moved furniture away for us and backed up giving Schmid and I more room. "Twombly, Nelson!" I shouted out.

"Yes doc" they said straight away scared for their chalk leader.

"Go to the medic tent immediately! Bring a stretcher and tell whoever is on duty there that lieutenant Beales is having a seizure now, go!" I said somewhat calmly trying to help Schmid keep beaks on his side.

"Hey, John, It's ok. John, it's ok." I head Schmid saying to Beales.

We lightly held Beales down for a few minutes. Twombly and Nelson had returned with the stretcher. Finally Beales stopped seizing and lay still.

"Beales," I said softly.

"Doc?" he asked is a very tired groggy voice.

"Yes Beales, it's me. Now you have just had a seizure so we are going to put you on this stretcher and take you to the medic tent ok?" I said speaking slowly and softly knowing he probably had a headache form the seizure. I motioned to Twombly and Nelson to bring the stretcher over.

"Alright Beales her is the stretcher, hop on." I said calmly. He got on slowly with the help of Schmid while I turned around to face Eversmann.

"Eversmann I need you to go and inform Captain Steele, Lieutenant Colonel Danny McKnight and General Garrison. Take someone with you and go." He nodded and left straight away.

"Alright then, let's get him to the medic ward," I said calmly to Schmid.


End file.
